


Everything You Wanted

by kl125



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Dean is back and Seth is confused, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Post Monday Night RAW 8/13/18, WWE SummerSlam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Ever since Dean's injury, Seth has done nothing but wish for his friend's return.  Now Dean is back and by his side once again, but Seth is anything but happy.  What could be the problem?





	Everything You Wanted

Seth grinned as the foursome made their way back through Gorilla to cheers from those gathered in back.  His team had just won a dark match and they were riding high off of Dean's return to RAW.

Stopping for a moment, Braun and Finn once again turned to them and shot them high fives, laughing as the "heels" came over to greet them, sharing some idle chatter before heading off to their respective locker rooms. 

Seth waited as Dean was greeted by those who hadn't had a chance to talk to him earlier since Hunter had insisted he hide in back to keep the return as close to the vest as possible.

Seth had kept in constant contact with his friend during his recovery, but talking by text and phone calls just wasn't the same as having him back by his side again.  He'd been waiting for this moment for so long and was excited to head out and celebrate with Dean as soon as they cleaned up.

As he watched Dean chat with Kurt, whose arm was currently thrown around his shoulder, giving him a squeeze, he frowned as he watched Dean soak up whatever words Kurt was sharing with him.  He knew that much like him, Dean looked up to Kurt, but there was something about his look that rubbed Seth the wrong way.

Shaking himself, he found his mind drifting again until he suddenly heard Dean whooping it up, focusing back in right on time to see Dean flying down the hallway and jumping onto their friend's back as he shouted at him, "Ro, Ro!" making a smiling Roman groan.

"Dammit Dean, do we have to go through the monkey routine every time you see me?" he made out like he was annoyed, but Seth could hear the touch of amusement and genuine fondness layered in their friend's voice.

Continuing to poke at him, the pair began to wrestle playfully, showcasing a image that everyone had seen so many times before, but again, this time the display seemed to cause a feeling of annoyance in Seth's mind.  Confused, Seth wondered what the hell was wrong with him tonight?  Why would he be bothered by his two best friends having fun with one another?

Joining them, determined to push aside his bizarre uneasiness, Seth jumped right in with Roman's teasing, the pair taking Dean to task for his new look.  Grinning at one another, Seth's smile fell as Baron suddenly reappeared, jumping into their conversation, "You look like you just did 10 in the pen Deano!" he stated obnoxiously.

Rolling his eyes at him, Dean just laughed, "God, I never thought I'd see the day where I even missed your insults Bar!"

Next to them, Seth frowned at the familiarity between them.  He knew that the pair had worked closely together when Dean was over on Smackdown and had formed a friendship, but he'd never seen it up close and personal and he didn't like it!

Seeing Seth's face, Roman gave him a poke, raising his eyebrow at him.  Seth just shrugged as they were joined by Finn who wanted to chat with Seth about their upcoming house show match.  Stepping to the side, Finn leaned over towards him so they could hear one another over the loud chatter.

As they talked, Seth's eyes suddenly met Dean's over Finn's shoulder and he was surprised to see Dean glaring at them.  As soon as their eyes met though, Dean quickly turned away.

Stepping back over to the others as Kevin and Braun re-joined them, Dean grinned at him as he said, "You're in for drinks with everyone right?"

"Oh!" Seth muttered.  "Is everyone coming?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah Dolph and Drew are in as well and Ro said Bo should be around here somewhere."

Feeling a bit hurt, Seth tried to smile back, not wanting to bring down Dean's joy at being back.  He knew it was stupid, but he'd thought that Dean would just want to hang out with him tonight, or maybe just him and Roman.  He hadn't envisioned having to drag the entire roster with them.

Excusing himself, Seth headed back to get changed, but he found a smile working its way onto his face as Dean yelled at him to wait up, quickly joining him at his side and throwing an arm around his shoulder, "It doesn't get better than this man!  The team back together, a win and drinks with my boys!" he declared.

Instantly feeling much happier at the attention, Seth patted his back, "Damn straight!  Nothing but the best for our lunatic!"

Dean just threw his head back and laughed at him, "You sure you don't mind me coming out and stealing your spotlight?  I know you've been lighting things up while I've been gone."

Seth poked him teasingly, "I decided I'd allow you have your moment for now."

Dean stuck his tongue out at him, "Oh is that how it is?" he threw his hand over his heart exaggeratedly.  "I'm hurt, truly hurt!"

Giggling, they stumbled into their locker room as they wiped themselves down, stopping to snap a photo, wide grins on their faces and shirtless as they grinned at the camera side-by-side.

Already dressed, Dean moved over to Seth's side of the room as he tapped his foot at him, making Seth shoot him a glare, "Give me a minute D, I've got to fix my hair!"

Dean just rolled his eyes at him, but Seth gave him the finger as he snapped, "Just because you don't have hair anymore doesn't mean that the rest of us don't need a minute to get it together!"

Dean just grinned at him as he stepped up beside him, looking at them in the mirror, "What do you think of it really?" he asked as he ran his hand across the top of his head, still a bit unsure about the look himself.

Tilting his head at him critically, Seth shared, "I like it!  I think it makes you look tougher, meaner.  It goes well with your new bulked-up look."

Dean nodded at him, "I figured I'd take a page from your book and give myself a little re-invention for my comeback, especially if they follow through on this heel turn."

A sadness filled Seth's heart as he thought about it, he wasn't ready to go back to pretending to hate his friend again.  He'd hated how they'd drifted apart during his turn, trying to preserve kayfabe.  Dean and Roman had tried their best to stay in touch, but they'd all been traveling their own paths and they'd had little to no time to spend together.

As if reading his mind, Dean bumped his shoulder with his, "Hey, we'll still find time to hang out, alright?  Nothing is official right now anyways."

Nodding, Seth tried to cheer up, bumping Dean back as he said, "Are we ready to go or what?"

Dean just laughed at him, "Says the man who has kept me waiting for twenty minutes while he fixed his hair!  You are sure you belong to the male species, right?"

Seth just shoved him as they began to exchange insults back and forth, bringing forth a routine that they'd both missed like crazy while they were apart. 

As they continued to tease one another, they made their way back to the hallway, meeting up with the rest of their friends.  Seth watched Dean's face light up as he spotted Renee, who came running over and threw herself into his arms for a hug.

As Dean sat her down, he pulled her against his side as they began to chat and follow Roman and Finn as they led the way out to the parking lot.

Behind them, Seth watched on in disbelief.  What the fuck was she doing coming with them?  He knew that they had parted ways recently on good terms, but he didn't think that would mean going out drinking with one another.

Dean had broke the news of his divorce to Seth over the phone and to say he was surprised was a understatement.  He'd been under the impression that the couple was nothing but happy with one another, but Dean had said that they'd realized that they'd drifted apart while Renee had been on the road without him.  He'd told Seth that he hadn't missed her the way he should have and that they'd both realized they were better friends than lovers and that had been it.

Now here were the pair all cuddled up and laughing their asses off.  If looks could kill, Seth would have disintegrated both of them into the ground by now. 

"Do I sense some friction?" Drew asked as he moved up next to Seth.

"Huh?" Seth said looking over at him in confusion.

"I asked ye if something is going on with y'all," Drew asked again.

Seth frowned at him, "I don't know what you mean!" Seth moved away from him, missing the glare that Dean had thrown their way as Drew was whispering in his ear.

Moving ahead of what was bothering him, Seth joined Roman and Finn as Finn's shoulder brushed his a few times.  Before he knew what was happening, Dean was suddenly inserting himself in between them, "Which one of you guys is buying my drinks tonight?" he asked loudly, making everyone laugh.

Roman just shook his head at him, "You're working again Uce, you should be buying us drinks!"

They continued to argue as they all settled into their cars, Roman settling into the back of one of the cars as Dean drove and Seth slid happily into the passenger seat.  This right here was one of the things he'd missed most: heading out on the road with both of his friends.

They chatted lightly, catching up on the way to the bar and Seth was feeling good as they headed inside, but as Renee and Roman crowded next to Dean's side, he sighed as he ended up on the other end of the table, shoved in against Finn.

For awhile, he distracted himself in a conversation with Finn and Braun, but his attention was drawn back to Dean who was laughing his ass off at something Bo had said, his whole face lighting up and making Roman snort at him.  Unable to hear what was going on, Seth felt left out.  This was supposed to be his and Dean's night and instead they were completely separated.

Sighing, he stared down into his beer unhappily, making Finn throw an arm around him, "What's up buddy?  Ya okay?" he asked.

Seth nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks.  Just letting stupid stuff bother me."

Finn nodded in agreement, "Ya your head sometimes gets filled with meaningless things that don't matter in tha long run, but seemed to at that moment.  Ya just gotta distract yourself and focus on something else."

Seth grinned at his friend, "You're right, thanks."

Seth jumped as a balled up napkin suddenly hit him square in the face.  Looking over in the direction it came from, he was met with Dean's beaming face, his eyes announcing his clear amusement with himself as he looked at him.

"Really Ambrose?" he asked.

Dean just shrugged, "Figured you might be bored over there without my captivating company.  Didn't want you to forget I was here!"

"Believe me, I could never forget!" Seth shared, his cheeks flushed as he realized what he'd said, looking down for a moment, before trying to recover with, "You're one big constant pain in my ass, but I guess you're my pain in the ass, well our pain in the ass!" Seth shared a grin with Roman.

Dean gave Roman a punch before shooting another napkin at Seth, which of course, wound up in the pair grabbing anything in reach to launch at one another until their waitress came over and informed them that they'd have to leave for causing a disturbance. 

Both of them already well on their way to being drunk, they stood up and urged everyone else to stay, but Roman didn't trust either of them and offered to drive.  As Dean said goodbye to everyone, sharing what looked like a much too intense hug with Dolph, Seth pulled on his arm, "D, let's go!"

As he continued to make them wait, Seth found himself sharing his own hug with Finn, who whispered in his ear that if he needed to talk he'd be around later.  Thanking him, he was suddenly pulled away by Dean, who practically snapped his arm off as he hissed, "You wanted to go Princess, now let's go!"

"You know I hate that name!" Seth huffed back at him.

Dean just smirked at him, "If the prissiness fits!"

"You're such a asshole!" Seth stomped his feet.  "Roman, make him stop!"

Roman just rolled his eyes at both of them, pushing them both towards the car and shoving them in.  He was grateful that he had his own room for the night, he was in no mood to listen to the two of them all night. 

The second he could, he was dropping them off at their room and saying goodnight, leaving them both still glaring at one another.  Pouting, Seth let them inside as he stomped towards the bathroom and got ready to go to bed.

Wordlessly, Dean did the same when Seth returned to the room and slid into one of the beds.  When Dean came out, he stood there uncertainly, looking at Seth's back.  This wasn't how he'd envisioned his first night back and he wasn't quite sure what had happened to get them here.

Sliding over to sit down next to Seth, he weakly asked, "Seth, did I do something to make you mad?"

Stung by the hurt he could hear in his friend's voice, Seth sat up and looked at him with a sigh, "No, this whole night was kind of just a disaster.  I'm sorry if I acted like a spoiled brat, but I just thought it would be the three of us like usual."

Dean frowned at him, "I thought you put this together?  Kev said everyone was going out and I just assumed it'd already been planned."

"O-Oh," Seth stuttered.  "No, I didn't talk to anyone else.  I'm not sure where the idea came from.  I just figured you'd asked everyone."

Dean shook his head, "Nope!  I kind of would have been happy just coming back here and having a few beers like old times!"

Seth grinned at his words, "That's what I wanted too!"

Dean frowned at him again, "There's more to it thought, right?  You've looked off all night.  Is something going on that I don't know about?"

Seth shrugged, "Not really, I've just been oddly annoyed by everything and everybody tonight!  It's stupid, I know!"

Dean tilted his head at him, "Maybe, maybe not.  If it is then I'm guilty too because I was letting a lot of little things get to me as well."

"Like what?" Seth asked.

Instead of answering, Dean suddenly asked, "What's going on with you and Finn?"

"Huh?" Seth asked, confused.

"You and the Irish pretty boy, are you two a thing?" he asked again, a bit of a edge to his voice.

"No!" Seth stated emphatically.  "Hell no!  We're friends, good friends, but I'm pretty sure Finn has his eye on Braun believe it or not.  He's been doing everything but standing on his head to get him to notice him!"

Dean sat back against the headboard, tension seeming to leave his body as his voice relaxed, "Oh, he was kind of all over you tonight.  Just thought I might have missed something."

Seth shook his head again, "I would have told you if there was something to tell."

Nodding, Dean asked, "Are you seeing anyone right now?  I mean, I realize that we've talked a lot about what was going down with Renee and I, but we haven't talked much about you and how you're doing since your last breakup."

Seth shrugged, "Not much to talk about.  I've been too busy to date anyways."

"So no one has caught your eye?" Dean asked.

Flushing, Seth's eyes moved away from his guiltily, "No, not really."

Dean's face lit up as he noticed him blushing, "You do!  You can't not tell me now Princess!  Who's the lucky girl?"

Seth shrugged as his liquor intake gave him a bit of courage as he found himself giving voice to a thought that he'd just become aware of, "What if it wasn't a lucky girl?"

Dean's eyes widened, but he immediately answered him, "Then I'd say whoever it is is a lucky guy," as Dean spoke, he unconsciously found his eyes drifting down to Seth's mouth, a mouth he'd found himself thinking a lot about during his absence. 

Seth cleared his throat before hesitantly asking, "What about you?  You and Renee seemed awfully close tonight for a divorced pair."

Dean's nose wrinkled as he replied, "We'll always be close, but it's over.  We really are better off as friends."

"So no one has caught your eye?" Seth borrowed Dean's words.

Dean tilted his head at him, "Well, there might be someone, but I don't think they'll ever return my feelings so I need to find a way to move on."

Seth frowned at him, "Who wouldn't return your feelings?  If they don't, then it's their loss and you deserve better anyways!" his voice rose, feeling offended for Dean's sake, making Dean's chest tighten.

"Yeah, well, like you I may be looking on the other side of the fence," he shared quietly, watching for Seth's reaction out of the corner of his eye, not disappointed as Seth visibly blanched and then looked over at him incredulously.

"Really?  Anyone I know?" Seth closed his eyes, not ready to hear about which of their friends had caught Dean's eye.  Of course Seth would finally figure out why not having Dean's attention on him was bothering him only to hear how he had no chance with him whatsoever.  Unable to stop himself, Seth continued on bitterly, "Is it Kurt?  I know you really respect and admire him.  Or maybe it's Baron, I always wondered how you two even became friends since you have nothing in common!  Please don't tell me it's Dolph or Drew!  I really don't need that image in my head on Sunday!  Oh god, it's Ro, isn't it?  You know he's happily married and you'd never do anything to jeopardize that..." Seth trailed off miserably.

"Fuck, where the hell are you getting any of this?" Dean shouted, standing up and pacing rapidly as his hands pawed at the back of his neck nervously, his tongue shooting around and out as it often did when he was upset.  "Kurt's almost like a father figure to me and Baron is well, Baron.  I mean, come on!  And do you really think I'd be so gungho about fighting Dolph and Drew if I had a thing for one of them?  And I cannot believe you even dared to suggest that I'd look at Roman in that way, fucking Roman!  He's my brother!"

Seth shrunk away from Dean's anger, knowing he'd crossed a line that he wouldn't be able to step back from, still he tried to smooth things over, "I'm sorry D, I was just thinking out loud.  I mean, I just assumed it was someone we both knew!  I mean you assumed I was hooking up with Finn!" Seth stood up and stepped towards him, his hands out in front of him as he tried to show he meant no harm.

Instantly, Dean's anger died down as he heard the hurt in Seth's voice, he knew that he'd basically started this whole thing with his own stupid question and he had no right to get mad at Seth for doing the same thing he had, "You're right, I did.  I'm sorry.  Listen, can we just forget about this?"

Nodding Seth turned back around to head towards his bed, his shoulders slumped over in defeat.  The image didn't sit right with Dean, not used to seeing his personal energizer buddy wound down.

"Hey Seth?" he asked quietly as his friend turned back around to him.  Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and shared, "It's you, you're the one I have feelings for.  When I said that I'd realized I didn't miss Renee enough, it was because I'd realized just how much I was missing you.  It was like I had a limb that wasn't where it should have been, by my side.  I'm sorry to lay this on you, but I figure you deserve to know.  Don't worry, I won't make things awkward between us and if you want me to stay away, I will."

Dean turned away from him, determined to crawl into bed and forget this night had ever happened.  He'd been so excited to come back and now he just felt hollow.

As he reached the bed, bending over to the pull the covers back, he froze as a tentative hand stroked his back as Seth's voice whispered to him, "D, wait!"

Dean turned around to face him, surprised when he realized that Seth was smiling at him, his whole face lit up as he continued on, "I didn't really realize it until tonight, but I feel the same way Dean!  I just didn't understand what it meant.  I've felt like my other half was missing since you left.  I thought it was just missing my friend, but it was so much more than that!  I was so damn angry tonight when I didn't have your focus on me!  I hated whenever anyone else touched you or made you laugh.  Fuck, I was crushed when I couldn't sit next to you!  I, I think I'm in love with you," Seth's voice softened as he looked at him, wide-eyed with hope.

Stepping forward to cup his cheek in his as he stared at him, awed by the emotion he could read in Seth's eyes, he shared, "I love you too Seth.  I think, I think I may have been for a long time, but I just pushed it towards the back and forgot about it.  Then after the betrayal, I told myself all I felt for you was hatred, but then you broke through that wall and all I was left with was the good feelings again and they just kept growing and growing.  God, I missed you so much!"

Seth grinned shyly as he stepped closer to him, "Could you show me?"

Dean just nodded, his own face lighting up in response as his hand pulled Seth's head towards his, his lips leaning down to seal over his, both of them gasping at the first contact.  They gently moved against one another before Dean tentatively let his tongue lick over Seth's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Opening up to him immediately, they both moaned as their tongues met and tangled, each overwhelmed by the taste of the other. Drawing back, lips tingling, they both began to laugh as they leaned against one another.  All of the tension and worry from the evening was gone and what could have been a awkward moment was saved by just how well they knew one another.

Yeah, they were entering new territory here, but at the end of the day they were still Seth and Dean and their one-of-a-kind friendship would continue to thrive no matter what.

Hands gently tangling, Dean led Seth to his bed, pulling him down into his arms with a happy sigh.  In the morning they'd need to talk things over and figure out how this was all going to work, but for now, they were going to just enjoy one another.

As they began to drift off, Seth thought to himself, "This is even better than the evening I'd envisioned!"

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
